


When Another Man Looks

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Make up sex, Semi Public Sex, Smut, sex fixes problems, sex in a bathroom, slight angst, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: When Ketch starts to flirt with you, Dean gets jealous and to think it all started with a stupid skimpy outfit.





	When Another Man Looks

Pushing down the lump that was forming in your throat, you tried to ignore the way Ketch’s eyes kept shifting to your body, he had suggested you wear something more revealing in an attempt at getting the vampire's attention, essentially, wanting to use you as bait. It was something so stereotypical male, it made you want to puke, the whole idea that as a girl the only thing you were good for was standing around looking pretty and vulnerable. The blood coursing through your veins had started boiling at the casual suggestion, but working with these new Men of Letters meant that you had to make sacrifices. Since the Winchester’s were on board with these new guys, despite some reluctance, you were too. 

“Fine, I’ll go get changed,” you growled, trying your best not to stomp too loudly as you made your way to the bedroom. 

You could see why the boys were torn about working with these guys, clearly, they were working on a different level than the average hunter you had come across, but the boundaries were blurrier too. When they had told you about how Mick had killed the girl who had been bitten by a werewolf before she even managed to attack anyone, you had felt disgusted. Then again, you saw the tools that they had, and there was no denying that their ability to spot these groups of vampires and quickly take them out was going to help a lot more people in the long run. 

“Hey babe, you coming?” Dean was calling at you from the other room and it forced you to quickly start accessing your new look. 

You stood in front of the full-length mirror, turning back and forth slightly to see just how tight the denim mini skirt was, it hung low on your hips, showing off a sliver of skin right around your navel. Doing the old school measure of the length, you put your hands at your side, your fingertips dangling well past the hem, and you gulped. It wasn’t your normal outfit, you started to blush slightly thinking about what Dean was going to say when he saw you in the slinky metallic gray halter top, cleavage on display with a peekaboo of your best black lace bra showing at the neckline. Your hair was actually styled instead of slung up in a quick ponytail, and for the first time in weeks, you were wearing makeup, even eyeshadow. 

You kept your head up as you walked your way over to the large lit up table. Normally you loved to trace your fingers over the map overlaid onto it but now you felt a creeping dread as it gave a strange glow to the men that were all seated around it looking overly serious. Making sure to not give away any indication of how strange you felt, you even added in a seductive sway of your hips with each step you took. It hardly countered the fact that you were basically dragging yourself in front of them. 

This wasn’t a normal hunt, that was part of the reason for your trepidation. There was something sinister about the way that everyone kept glancing at your temporary new look, and the numbness creeping into your pinky toe from the height of your heels. You knew how important it was that this cluster of bloodsuckers was taken out, but typically you were the one with the machete ready to made heads fly, not the girl that hangs out in a darkened back alley waiting to get bitten. You knew that the Winchester boys would keep you safe, that they would make sure that nothing happened to you, but there was something about the way that the man dressed in all black with the British accent kept eyeing you that made you think he would have bitten you himself if he got half the chance, 

A low whistle had you turning your focus to your boyfriend, but the older Winchester looked stone-faced and wasn’t looking back at you, instead, his eyes were narrowed to where Ketch was sitting almost panting at the sight of you. 

“The trap has been set,” Ketch said standing up as you made your way to sit among the group of them.

The seat next to Dean was ceremoniously saved for you, and you quickly wrapped your fingers around his. The tips of his fingers pressed hard into the back of your hand, the harshness of his hold wasn’t directed at you, it was a reflex, a reflection of his anger towards the plan that had been laid out. You pressed a quick peck of your lips against the stubble that dotted his jaw, trying your best to get him to relax. 

“I still don’t like this idea,” Dean's eyes were narrowed at the stranger in your midst. He already had trust issues when it came to the British Men of Letters, but now with the strange atmosphere between you and Ketch, his expression was shifting to something downright murderous. 

“Dean,” Sam said his brother's name, “Y/N’s got this, and we are going to have eyes on her the whole time.” 

It was a classic move by the younger brother, he was known around the bunker, the one who was constantly trying to smooth things over with these British dicks, but even Sam couldn’t erase the way that Ketch kept giving you bedroom eyes. 

“Alright,” you said trying to get everyone to focus, you weren’t ready to get turned into a creature of the night because of some petty bickering, “let’s go over this again.” 

Your mouth puckered as you sipped the stale coffee, it was a reminder of just how long you had spent going over everything. Ketch was thorough that much you could give him credit for, he thought so much about every potential outcome of the hunt that you were no longer feeling nervous about your position. In fact, you were starting to relax a little more in general. 

Dean, however, he was still looking put out, he pounded down the contents of the tumbler containing some watered down whiskey, and you took a heavy breath thinking that it wasn’t going to be the monsters that turned this into a long and miserable night. 

Ketch glanced down at the expensive looking timepiece around his wrist, “it’s time to go.” 

“See you, boys, soon,” you gave Dean a tight kiss, ignoring the way his jaw clenched underneath the press of your lips and noticing the way it left a light red imprint against his skin when you pulled away. 

Dean normally loved driving baby in the middle of the night, something about the empty roads and ability to really let her open up always made him smile, but tonight as his hands gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were popping out white he noticed how when you weren’t sitting shotgun it didn’t have quite the same effect. It was strange to him just how attached he had become to being with you, he had always been the kind of guy that wanted to hit it and quit it, not getting emotionally tied up to people was just part of life hunting. 

He wasn’t really jealous, at least that is what he told himself, it was just the way that Ketch kept talking about you that was starting to get in his head. The minute that it had been suggested that you were used for bait he had flashed back to that brief period of time when he had been turned and how used he had felt by Sam, and even knowing that he could cure you if worse came to worse, didn’t stop the pit that was building in his stomach. He wanted to be the person that you trusted and this felt like some type of betrayal. 

“Sammy, turn it up,” he needed the music playing on the radio to drown out the heaviness of his thoughts. 

“Sure thing,” and Sam’s fingers immediately cranked up the little dial the guitar rift quickly blocked out the rumbling of the engine along the vacant highway. 

It couldn’t blot out the image that played out earlier in the evening, the way he had seen Ketch’s hungry expression as the strange man took in your skimpy outfit, his dark eyes had been latched onto the edge of the short skirt you were wearing. Dean started to drum his fingers restlessly against the steering wheel. Every time you had left the room the man had made snide comments about your attire and body, making sure to be within earshot of your boyfriend, who for the sake of the mission fought tirelessly to remain calm. 

“The thing is the leader will never see it coming, that sweet little thing,” Dean cracked his knuckles at Ketch’s words, “will be all the surprise we need.” 

“She isn’t just some piece of ass,” Dean ground out, “she knows more about hunting these things than anyone I know.” 

He wasn’t just trying to defend his girlfriend, it was an absolute fact, that was how the two of you had met all those years ago and he had been stunned at the way you took down a vamp so gracefully it looked like a dance more than a bloody battle. You had a confidence that drew him immediately, and a type of strength and self-assurance that Dean had always lacked. He was drawn to this life because of a twisted sense of duty and responsibility but you had the drive to help people and do the right thing that made him envious. 

“Are we getting close,” his nerves were starting to show to his little brother, who didn’t seem so little to him in the moment, Sam was clearly picking up on the dark vibes being thrown around the tiny enclosed space of the impala. 

The younger Winchester looked down at the piece of paper that was clutched in his fist, slightly crumpled around the edge from the strength of his grip, “only about ten more minutes,” he said. 

“We’ll be there in five,” and with that Dean pressed his foot a little harder on the accelerator ready to have this whole night over with and to have you casually wrapped in his arms again. 

Pulling up in front of the run down dive bar, his eyes scanned the street for the shape of the ever increasingly familiar rental car that meant Ketch was around, but he didn’t see it anywhere. His heart thudded painfully, the plan had seemed so precise. He to fling open the door and immediately go looking for you but he also knew it could be dangerous to blow your cover if you were already in place, so he tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness that permeated the ally that was partially visible beside the neon-lit drinking establishment. 

There were some shadowy figures huddled next to a large green industrial sized dumpster and he squinted as he tried to verify that one of them was his girl. One of the shapes moved a few steps to the front of the building and the lone streetlight illuminated the edge of their face, the glow of skin and the faint edge of lace, had him sighing out a breath. You were there. 

There was another problem that immediately had him back on edge, when the other person shifted to match your new position he realized with a sinking dread that it wasn’t the vampire from the pictures he had studied earlier back at the bunker, rather it was the infuriating face of none other than that British douchebag. 

“I’m going to kill that asshole,” Dean started out of the car but Sam was quicker. 

His hand was on his brother’s arm in a flash, the practice move of having to restrain Dean a hundred times before tonight, “dude, if you do this now you could get her killed, we have no idea what’s going on.” 

“I don’t care, Sam! We had a plan, why have a plan if you aren’t going to follow it?” He was furious with everyone. 

Sam was so busy trying to team up with these jerks he couldn’t see that they didn’t care about hunters at all, you were nothing more to them then some pawn, a willing sacrifice. Your safety wasn’t a priority to them because all they had to care about was the outcome of their precious mission. Then there was the fact that you were offering to go along with this plan at all, Dean knew you, he knew that you would never play the bait in any other situation. You were always the one to be on defense, a punch or kick at the ready. Not just standing around waiting for someone to do the damage for you. Lastly, there was Ketch himself, and he hated himself for admitting it but he could tell from the way the man looked at you when you first walked up to the table hours ago that Dean knew he was thinking about getting you alone. This had definitely been the real plan all along. 

Kicking your heel restlessly, you coughed a little as the dust from the gravel flew up around your face, you were worried. Things had started going wrong from the minute you had gotten into the car to drive down here and now they were spiraling out of control. 

As the car had slowed to a crawl in front of the little bar, you had taken in that for some run down joint on the edge of some shitty down it was unnaturally crowded, even more so for 1 am on a Wednesday. Instead of parking on the street in front of the place you had decided to pull around back and park the large, out of place looking vehicle, to try and draw less attention to yourselves, you figured the boys would understand when they got here. 

Ketch had taken a phone call on his little Bluetooth less than a minute after you had started your journey, and he had been vaguely mumbling things that had an ever increasing worry growing inside you, and when he finally hung up he didn’t discuss the call with you. 

He had stepped out of the car before you even realized what was happening and you hurried to follow him, he was supposed to wait for the boys to show up and here he was striding right into the place. You knew now, that it had to do with whatever he had found out on the drive so you got into step beside him. It felt like a million laser beams were focused solely on you, as he threw open the small side entrance door, and you stepped into the dimly lit watering hole. It was deadly quiet as people hushed their conversations to stare at you and your partner. He walked right up the bar and ordered a Whiskey on the rocks. 

“So what are we going to do now,” you did your best to move closer to Ketch so no one would be able to overhear what the two of you were discussing. 

“Well, my intel has said that the vampire was tipped off that hunters were going to be here tonight, however,” he was almost brushing his lips against the side of your face as he spoke, “it doesn’t seem like they know that you were going to be here, so I say we just have to make a few last minute adjustments.” 

“Like,” you tried to keep the desperation you felt at hurrying this along out of you voice. 

“Come with me,” the ice cubes clinked in the bottom of his glass and he made quick work of the drink he had ordered. 

The alley had been exactly what you had expected from the pictures that you had seen of the place earlier. Vacant and everything that sat heaped in it was covered with a scrim of dust. It was dirty and smelled like cigarette smoke and the faintest trace of rotting meat was wafting out of the nearby dumpster. The nearby street light only illuminated the mouth of the alley and so you walked out of the light into the shadows that crept up from the back of the bar. Carefully you made sure not to let your body lean against any available surface, trying your best not to let the filth creep onto you.

Patiently as you could manage, you listened as Ketch told you about the adjustments he figured that you would need to make to the aforementioned plan. It figured, you thought sulkily coughing on the dust you kicked up, that the one time you would decide to dress like this, not only would you not get to spend the evening with your boyfriend but you would have to play fake relationship with a man who he clearly hated. You understood why Ketch thought it would work, the vampire was obviously going to guess that whoever the hunter was would try and get him solo, by the two of you pretending to be involved, it might lure him into thinking you were just two random bar patrons who were looking for a good time. 

“Fine,” you huffed, “but I swear if you make this a huge thing in front of Dean after tonight I will break your legs.” You weren’t kidding. 

He wrapped his arm around your waist and you walked back into the bar, ready to put on a show. 

Dean’s jaw clenched, and he didn’t doubt his brother could hear the way he was grinding his teeth together but he didn’t care. As he watched the slimy man snake an arm around his girlfriend's bare waist he was barely able to breathe from the effort of trying to restrain himself. There was something about the way his fingers had briefly twitched against the delicate skin there that had Dean feeling like he was witnessing something more intimate than the simple motion should have been. He didn’t know what was going on but the scene that was playing out in front of him was beyond what he could have ever imagined happening tonight. He couldn’t see the expression on your face as the two of you walked inside, but he could imagine that you might be smiling or throwing your head back with a laugh the way you would have done with him. 

He was far past caring how the hunt played out at this point, clearly, things were already going off course and he was done following this idiots lead. Flinging open the door to the impala, this time he was ready for Sam trying to stop him, so he easily shook his arm out of his brother’s grasp. 

Turning around he called back, “I’m getting her, now.” 

He left no room for an argument about the situation. He strode over to the door, ready to bust right through the front entrance and it recalled to his mind the image of a cowboy in an old spaghetti western throwing open saloon doors to get the girl of his dreams all while battling the notorious town villain. However, as he pulled open, the very real, glass door a thought came over him will a force so strong it almost knocked the air out of him. Ketch wasn’t the real villain, there was a vamp here and by him doing this it was undoubtedly going to catch everyone off guard, including you. 

A brief moment of hesitation allowed him a chance to scan the bar quickly, he was trying to pinpoint exactly where you were and thought maybe by seeing you getting down to business with the vamp it would alleviate this craziness swirling inside him. Instead, he spotted you at a table with Ketch, your hands entwined on its surface and his eyes dark and lustful where they were locked onto your face. It could have been a scene that you were making up for the hunt but he noticed the way your face was slightly flushed and it suddenly looked too convincing. 

Not able to see anything past the two of your faces he easily parted through the crowd, pushing past bodies that were meandering here and there, not giving a moment of pause for any of the people he elbowed out of his way. 

Grabbing your arm he made sure to keep the touch light, barely a whisper against your skin, even in the moment of anger he would never hurt you. 

“Time to go,” he said not caring about your startled expression. 

“What are you doing,” you said to him, your voice was nothing more than an angry hiss. 

He watched for a second as you leaned over and whispered something to Ketch keeping his hand wrapped around your upper arm. When you stood he guided you through the ever encroaching crowd to the only place he could think to get some privacy. He pushed you through the dingy white door and was glad at least the bathroom looked like it might be the cleanest thing in the whole place. 

Then you both just stared at each other. 

You were the one to break the silent stare down. It was crazy to you, Dean was known for making rash decisions during hunts but this was outrageous. You saw something in his face that was making you even more upset than his brash choice to basically blow your cover, it was that behind the anger that was obvious in the contours of his face there was something that resembled sadness. 

“What were you thinking coming in here like that?” You made sure not to yell the words, still trying to be careful just in case the vamp hadn’t figured out what was going on, even if you were pretty sure that was unlikely. 

“What was I thinking,” you watched him rake a hand through his hair, “what were you doing with Ketch?” 

You couldn’t stop your eye roll but you forced yourself to go grab his restless hand and tried to get him to focus on being here in this moment with you, “babe, the vamp knew we were coming, he was just trying to help us blend in.” 

“You couldn’t think of something other than flirting with him?” 

You racked your brain, you could see why it bothered him but you were so worried about catching the bad guy you had just assumed that Dean would understand. You shifted on your aching feet, feeling guilty and you wanted nothing more than to go back before this crappy night and do everything differently. However, undoing fake flirting with the other Man of Letter’s wasn’t an option, you figured the only thing you could show him was who you really wanted to flirt with. That there was no one else you would rather be stuck in a tiny enclosed space with and there was some small part of you that was finding all of this kind of hot. Catching a glimpse of how the two of you both looked together standing there, your cleavage jutting out over your top and his fingers wrapped up with yours, face stern gave you an idea. 

You pressed a kiss against the line of his neck, feeling the way his stubble scraped against your lips. You felt his hand relax a little in yours. It was possible the mixture of jealousy and seeing you dressed like this in a seedy bathroom was also sort of hot to him. So capitalizing on the fact that he was enjoying the way you were mouthing against his pulse you continued, tasting his skin as you moved down to the collar of his t-shirt. There was something about the faint salty tang of him on your tongue that had you desperately wanting him to touch you. 

“I’m sorry babe,” you kissed him tracing your fingertips over the hard plane of his stomach, “please forgive me?” 

You giggled nervously at the growl he let out as he lifted you up slightly, placing your ass up on the hard edge of the sink that was jutting out from the wall. You spread your knees to him, exposing the black lacy thong that matched the bra you were wearing. Glad in this moment you had taken the time earlier to match something that you had at the time felt certain that no one was going to see tonight but you. You shivered at the way his fingers brushed over the thin fabric that was covering you. It was such a light pressure, it had you crying out slightly with how much you were craving more. 

At your little noises, he removed his hand, it was obvious that he was still angry about what had happened earlier and this was your punishment. Normally, he would cave to any desire you had because he knew exactly what each sound you made meant and reacted instantly. This was a forced slowness that was designed to show you exactly who you belonged to. 

“Now,” he said grabbing your chin and tipping it upwards so your eyes met, “how are we going to make this right?” 

You smirked, you had several ideas, but you also wanted to see how things might play out if Dean were in charge of doling out the punishment. 

“I dunno,” you said tipping your head to the side in mock confusion, “maybe I should go talk to Ketch again see what he thinks.” You added in a playful wink making it obvious that the suggestion was supposed to get him angry. 

He glowered at you, “don’t you dare.” 

He began nipping at your neck, biting little bruises into your skin. With every scrape of his teeth along the delicate skin of your collarbone, your body was tightening with desire. You felt a heat creeping along your skin starting at your cheeks and spreading downwards to your soaked pussy. As he finally pulled down the edge of your flimsy top and pushed past your bra to suck one of your peaked nipples into his mouth you moaned out loud. Not caring for even a heartbeat if anyone could hear you, lost in the sensation. 

“Quiet, we’re supposed to be hunting monsters remember?” He said. 

Stifling your laughter, you nodded as seriously as you could muster, mainly it seemed ridiculous that out in that bar somewhere was the vamp that you should have been beheading instead, you were rubbing your boyfriend's rock hard cock through his jeans and panting as his fingers traced their way along your exposed stomach. Your ass was aching from the hard line of the sink cutting into you, so you pulled Dean closer, wrapping your legs around his waist and putting your arms around his neck. 

“Lift, please,” you breathed against his ear. 

Only a second later you were being held up, bodies pressed together, and strong hands firm under the cheeks of your ass. You were slightly disappointed with the amount of clothing you both had on. His cock was straining inside his jeans, the hard length pressing against your covered core. Fumbling your hands the best you could, knowing that Dean was strong enough he could easily protect you from falling, you unbuttoned his pants. An excitement washed over you as you felt his leaking tip brush across your palm, and even at the strange angle, you managed to stroke him until he was breathing hard and ragged against the side of your face. It was so much better feeling his skin on your own. 

“I want to be in you so bad right now,” he said and from the way, his pupils were huge and dark covering most of the usual green of his eyes you knew he wasn’t lying. 

Pulling your panties to the side, you held the little bit of elastic out of the way so that you could position him at your entrance. It was a tricky maneuver but you sighed out a deep breath as he hit the mark and sank inside of you. You locked one of your hands behind his neck to help and settle on the pace you both needed. He was sweating slightly against you from the effort of lifting your body and bouncing your hips. 

There was a harshness to the sound of your bodies slapping together and your rough breathing as it echoed off the ceramic tiles on the walls around you. You were quicker than usual to reach your climax, noting that something about Dean’s possessive way he was clinging to your frame here now and the way he had wrapped his fingers around your arm earlier and drug you away had you ready for the moment for far too long. You clenched around him as you came, and moments later he spilled inside of you. 

After cleaning yourselves off the best you could, you stood in the mirror straightening out your outfit and trying your best to fix the sweaty mess your hair had become, trying to make it at least look like you didn’t just have a quicky in the bathroom. 

“Are you ready to get this done now?” You smiled at Dean, unable to feel mad at all that the plan had been totally derailed after the body rocking fun you just had. 

“Yep,” he smiled back at you, and you knew he was thinking the exact same thing. 

Pushing open the door you ran smack into Ketch’s chest, he was smirking down at you, “where did you get off to?” 

“Just had to sort something out, but we are good to go.” 

“No we're not,” his face fell slightly as Dean slipped his hands around your waist from behind, “Sam took care of the vampire while the two of you were, uh...occupied.” 

You didn’t think it could have been possible for Dean’s grin to widen any further, but he looked immensely pleased with how the tide was shifting. Releasing you, he clapped a rough hand against the other man’s shoulder, it would have seemed friendly if not for the fact he did it so hard he was jostled forward sharply. 

“Well, then I guess it's time for me and my girl to get home for the night,” Dean said. 

“Don’t you think we should brief the two of you?” 

You were quick this time to step to the defense of your relationship, not wanting any more question as to whose side you were on, “let me see if I have this straight, Sam killed vampire, vampire is dead, problem eradicated,” you crumpled your face in faux concentration, “nope, I think we’ve got it.” 

Dean chuckled as he lead you casually out the bar and back to baby, both of you were ready for the drive home, right where you belonged.


End file.
